Crazy Hell
by Krizzie and Yuki
Summary: Genzou Wakabayashi decided to go back to Japan.


**Crazy Hell**

**Summary:** Genzou Wakabayashi had decided to come back to Japan.

**Krizzie: **Hey! Another one-shot!

**Yuki:** When would you ever stop?

**Krizzie:** I would stop when I damn want to!

**Yuki:** Suit yourself. (Goes out to eat popcorn and watch CT back episodes.

**Krizzie:** I don't own CT and would never do! But this whole plot IS MINE! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Genzou Wakabayashi stared at his homeland, feeling slightly out of place. It had been a while since he had set foot in here and somehow, he felt like a betrayer to his own country.

But it doesn't matter. What was important for the goalkeeper was that he had come back, and everyone else was there to welcome him. He had sent a letter a month earlier and Tsubasa had only been too eager to answer, replying that everyone was awaiting his return. Even Taro Misaki who had only returned two months ago.

He inhaled a deep breath before handing his bag to his butler, telling him that he would go to the dorm and they could make their way back to the house. Genzou just had to see his teammates. It had been too long.

He smiled to himself once he caught sight of the white pastel building. Tsubasa had written that the welcoming party for Genzou would be held at the Nankatsu gym. Though it wasn't exactly his alma mater, Genzou didn't mind. As long as everyone was there, it was fine.

He opened the doors and was jumped on by none other than his old friends. He grinned, so everyone was there… and everyone had seemed to change.

For a brief moment, Genzou felt like a stranger to everyone but remembering the bundles of letters at home, he brushed the thought off. Although he have to say those letters were a little bit… off.

And so the party ensued. He shared short talked with his former team and they ate, drank and Genzou had fun, until he was too tired to continue.

The boy decided to have a rest, leaning back against the wall of the gym and taking a long sip from his wine. He scanned the room and took in all the changes that had happened whilst he was gone.

Ryou Ishizaki had grown, his looks developing and his hair as long as Genzou's.

Tsubasa had worked-out, his rippling muscles patent under his small white shirt.

Sanae had grown into a lovely woman, her curves seductive under her sexy red gown with a plunging neck line and slits that reached up to her mid-thigh.

Genzou blushed and looked away from his former manager. He caught sight of Taro. The once good boy had grown his silky brown hair, now reaching below his shoulder blades. The goalkeeper's eyes widened as he caught sight of the midfielder leaning over one of the school's cheerleaders, locking his lips with hers as his sly hands roamed all over her body.

Genzou HAD to look away. That had been a change he had never expected.

He looked at Mamoru Izawa, who had only smiled at him the whole day. His usual cocky attitude was gone and he was totally silent. Where was the determined teammate? Genzou went closer and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Mamoru." Genzou greeted casually. His teammate nodded and raised his own glass.

"Hey, how's life Genzou?" Izawa finished his drink.

"Same old." Genzou replied, trying to keep his eyes away from Taro. Tsubasa and Sanae had already disappeared. To where, the goalkeeper had no intention of knowing.

"Taro's not so innocent anymore, ne?" Izawa remarked, noticing the older guy's uneasiness. "He had been like that ever since he came back from France. A real playboy. But mind you, the ladies like it."

"I could tell. Maybe that's the way they do it in that country. After all, France was a country that worshipped the female population." Genzou replied. He looked at Teppei Kisugi and nearly gagged.

"Oh yeah, Teppei." Izawa released a forced chuckle. "The most unexpected change."

"He's flirting!" Genzou said, throwing a disgusted look at his teammate before looking at Izawa. "With a bloody guy!"

Izawa smirked. "I know." he settled his wine down the table. "This is your party Genzou. Enjoy it."

Right now, the goalkeeper wondered if he knew anybody in this goddamn party. It was like breaking into the arms of a bunch of people he hadn't known.

"Genzou-kun!" Kumi shrieked, clinging to his right arm. "Welcome back to Japan!"

"Right…" Genzou muttered, trying to pry her hands off him but ended up making it tighter.

Then he felt fingers roaming around his hair. He turned his head to see Hajime Taki, his hand tracing one of the black strands on Genzou's head. "What did you do with your hair?" Hajime asked.

Genzou began to panic. "Um… I…I…"

"They're so soft…smooth and…silky." Hajime hissed, leaning over his right ear.

"Hajime works on a barbershop." Izawa said, having his third glass of wine. "He's addicted to hair."

"How'd you keep him off yours?" Genzou told him, eyeig the scissors hidden beneath Hajime's tux.

"I broke his teeth."

Genzou looked at the boy's teeth, finding the bunny teeth gone.

Then he felt someone pinching his behind. "What the hell?"

"Squishy…" Nitta said, licking his lips. "You've got a sexy hump there Wakabayashi."

Genzou felt his eye twitching. _Squishy? _What the hell was happening around here? He then felt something touch his lips. He quickly pried away.

"You have soft lips Genzou-kun." Taro smirked before pushing Kumi away and wrapping his slender arms around Genzou's neck. "Let's have a wild night."

"TARO! NITTA! HAJIME! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Ishizaki pushed the guys away before pulling Genzou with him to a secluded corner. Genzou looked at the leaving Izawa before turning to Ryou.

"Thanks…" he whispered.

"Hey… did they mean it?"

"Mean what?" Genzou asked. He suddenly had a nagging feeling about this whole situation.

"You know… do you really have excellent hair… squishy butt and soft lips?"

"WHAT?"

"Man, I'd like to have you!"

Genzou stared dumbfounded at the defender. did everyone change this much during his stay away from the country. It just wasn't right… how did they become this… uncomfortable to be with.

"Ishizaki…I'm going." Genzou began to run away. "Thanks for the party."

"But Genzou!" Ishizaki pouted and Genzou, unbelievingly, found it adorable. "Just once!"

"What?"

"One time… that's all I ask." Ishizaki began to take off his bowtie. "Just once…" he licked his lips, much like Nitta had.

Genzou began to back away but felt hands trapping him. "I GOT HIM GUYS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

--

"Done." Taro said with a smile before pulling back.

Everyone viewed Genzou. His cheeks were bright, thanks to the powder Sanae had expertly applied. Turns out, they disappeared to the make-up room.

Taro had stolen a lipstick from the girl earlier and used it on Genzou's lips. He was about to color them red earlier, but Genzou had backed away.

Ishizaki placed some color on his eyelids and Nitta applied mascara on his eyelashes. Kumi had taken some clothes off her dresser, a revwaling tube top and a skimpy mini skirt. Too show his 'hump' as Nitta had labeled.

While all this was happening, Hajime was working on Genzou's hair. Layering it with his expert hands and applying braids, clips and ribbons after.

Izawa blinked once, twice. "Dude… you look…"

"Don't say it." Genzou growled.

Then Izawa suddenly sounded like a stewardess. "Sir Genzou Wakabayashi…"

--

Genzou sat upright from his seat on the plane. What the hell was all that about? He shuddered. That was the most horrible thing he had ever experienced, by far.

He began to touch his face and felt relieved. "It was a dream…"

His stomach began to lurch however when…

_The plane has arrived on Shizuoka, Japan._

**Yuki:** That was sick.

**Krizzie:** Hehe… it was cool if you ask me.

**Yuki:** It wasn't cool.

**Krizzie:** Whoo! Punish Genzou!

**Yuki:** Sigh… just review, we accept flames.

**Krizzie:** Sure do… but not so harsh… I have a brittle heart.

**Yuki:** Whatever.


End file.
